Artisan Epic Timeline
Prerequisites *You must be a level 80 artisan. *You must have at least -20K or better (positive) faction with in . In addition, it's strongly recommended that you obtain a sokokar or flying griffon prior to beginning this timeline. There is a lot of dangerous territory that you can avoid as a low-level adventurer (after your first trip through), and some of the back-and-forth running is made much faster with air travel. To gain a sokokar as a crafter, speak to Jones on the dock in Kylong Plains, on the right as you run up the long pier from the boats (see Sokokar Timeline for details). Remember to click on every sokokar post you find in your travels, as you can't journey to a post unless you've first visited and activated it this way. Improving Bathezid's Watch Faction Via Adventuring Note: At this point of the quest if you are an Iksar you will not be able to receive the quest as he will call you a Sathirian. There is a bypass to this problem with the use of racial illusions other than your own. Illusions other than the player allowed racial ones will also fail to work such as dryad etc. The simple use of the illusions obtained from the bone collections will produce the desired result of obtaining the quest. This ruse must be continued until your faction quests with Bathezid Watch is completed. Gaining the necessary faction with Bathezid's Watch as an adventurer of appropriate level for the zone is fairly easy. If you feel like a run, you can do the quest that originates in Teren's Grasp, which will non-KOS your faction with both the Rilisians and the Bathezids. If you're in a hurry, or if you intend to kill the Rilisians as part of the faction work for Bathezid's Watch, then you might want instead to drop down to the shore of the lake just below the zone-in point, and kill a few Yha-lei fishmen. They improve your faction slowly with Bathezid, but you don't need to slay many to become non-KOS. Killing Rilisian advancers just inside the zone also will improve faction with the Watch, but will reduce faction with the Rilisians. Once you're able to get safely up to the Watch itself, there are several quest givers outside the fortress whose quests will quickly (+5,000) improve your standing with the Watch (see the faction category for a list of the available quests. You can start the epic sequence at -20,000 faction, so complete four of these and you're done. Improving Bathezid's Watch Faction Via Tradeskilling If you are a tradeskiller of at least level 70 and your adventure level is below 68, you'll need to visit Teren's Grasp and acquire the quest . Completing this quest will allow you to enter Bathezid's Watch. Having high-level companions along as bodyguards definitely helps, but the quest can be completed solo at very low adventure levels so long as you have patience and no fear of death. Once completed, the Bathezid sarnaks will no longer be aggressive to you. Neither will the Rilisian sentries on the road that you had to avoid when doing the above quest. Enter the Bathezid's Watch fortress (head west from the entrance of Fens of Nathsar), turn right and go all the way to the end of the hallway to the crafting room. Talk to Supply Sergeant Anuhadux and he will give you crafting writs to complete. It should be noted that the writs cover all 3 tradeskills from your subclass (ie. sage has jeweler and alchemist recipes as well) and so having mats and fuels for various tradeskills is useful. NOTE: You CANNOT buy fuel from the fuel merchant there until you have a certain amount of faction, so its almost a must to bring T8 fuels of your subclass. You'll only receive +750 faction per writ, so prepare yourself to do 27 writs to obtain a faction of at least -20,000 (Apprehensive). Gaining another 40k and 50k faction (putting you at 20,000 and 30,000 faction respectively) will give you access to special recipes. A recent change has added a daily faction quest giver, standing near the Tradeskill writ giver. This once-a-day quest gives 2000 faction, speeding up the faction process considerably (unless you want to grind it all out at once, of course.). See Assistant Volwon Zhi'dok for this daily quest. Note that Anuhadux will not talk to you if you are Iksar. It seems he can't tell who is a Sathirian and who is not. Illusion form is supposed to fix this; however you must have illusions visible and have the player race illusion for the non-iksar race as your visible illusion. Illusion totems do not work. The Quests #Sarnak Supply Stocking #Bixie Distraction #Anything for Jumjum #One of the following quests based on your tradeskill: #*Scholar Errands #*Outfitter Errands #*Craftsman Errands #The Proof of the Pudding After finishing The Proof of the Pudding, you can go back to Bathezid's Watch to claim your cloak from Danelak Hosfoak. TRADESKILL EPIC Introduced in Game Update #42, the Tradeskill Epic sends crafters out into the wild world to recover antique Halfling recipes and obtain the Earring of the Solstice and a class-specific cloak, as well as a spiffy Master crafter title. Before you start you must have: *-20,000 or better faction with Bathezid's Watch *Have finished New Lands, New Profits *Be at least a level 80 crafter #Sarnak Supply Stocking - varies by tradeskill class, begins with Danelak Hosefoak at Bathezid's Watch: #*Sarnak Supply Stocking (Alchemist) #*Sarnak Supply Stocking (Armorer) #*Sarnak Supply Stocking (Carpenter) #*Sarnak Supply Stocking (Jeweler) #*Sarnak Supply Stocking (Provisioner) #*Sarnak Supply Stocking (Sage) #*Sarnak Supply Stocking (Tailor) #*Sarnak Supply Stocking (Weaponsmith) #*Sarnak Supply Stocking (Woodworker) #Bixie Distraction - speak to Neeta Cabbageleaf inside The Fools Gold in Rivervale #Anything For Jumjum #Class Specific Step: #*Craftsman Errands (Carpenter, Provisioner and Woodworker) #*Outfitter Errands (Armorer, Tailor and Weaponsmith) #*Scholar Errands (Alchemist, Jeweler and Sage) #The Proof of the Pudding Rewards All classes: *Earring of the Solstice *One of every tier 8 rare Class specific certificate (this item will be mailed to you): *Certificate of Title: Master Alchemist *Certificate of Title: Master Armorer *Certificate of Title: Master Carpenter *Certificate of Title: Master Jeweler *Certificate of Title: Master Provisioner *Certificate of Title: Master Sage *Certificate of Title: Master Tailor *Certificate of Title: Master Weaponsmith *Certificate of Title: Master Woodworker Class specific cloak (return to Danelak in Fens to receive this): *Cloak of the Master Alchemist *Cloak of the Master Armorer *Cloak of the Master Carpenter *Cloak of the Master Jeweler *Cloak of the Master Provisioner *Cloak of the Master Sage *Cloak of the Master Tailor *Cloak of the Master Weaponsmith *Cloak of the Master Woodworker ''See also: Tradeskill Quests'' ARTISAN'S JOURNEY Artisan's Journey (EQ2 Quest Series) |- ! align="Left" width="30%"|Starting Zone |Kylong Plains |- ! align="Left"|Rec. Levels |Artisan 70+ |- ! align="Left"|Previous |Sokokar (RoK) |- ! align="Left"|Next |Tradeskill Epic Sentinel's Fate |} |- | |- | |} |} |- | |} This series of quests are available to skilled master artisans beginning at level 70. The series will take you throughout Kunark, rewarding many new recipes and items that will aid you in your craft, as well as get you into the good graces of many of the major factions within Kunark, ensuring your safe(er) travels.Additionally, this series is REQUIRED if you want to be able to do the tradeskill writs at Danak Shipyards in Jarsath Wastes! The quest level, in parentheses, refers to the Crafting level rather than the Adventurer level Introductions Taskmaster Greeblentus in the city of Teren's Grasp in Kylong Plains #New Lands, New Profits (70) - Refill provision caches in Fens of Nathsar #*Improves your faction with Bathezid's Watch and Riliss, allowing you to work on faction for the Tradeskill Epic #High Risks, Higher Profits - Part 1 (75) - Speak with Scout Master Talisk V`Rass in Jarsath Wastes #Not Your Ordinary Messenger - Part 1 (75) - Speak with Scout Vazhda T`Larr in Jarsath Wastes #A Master's Back to Basics (75) - Find the lost provisions and feed Scout Vazhda T`Larr in Jarsath Wastes #Not Your Ordinary Messenger - Part 2 (75) - Return to Scout Master Talisk V`Rass in Jarsath Wastes #High Risks, Higher Profits - Part 2 (75) - Return to Taskmaster Greeblentus in Kylong Plains #*Improves your faction with Legion of Danak Bathezid's Watch Writs Speak to Supply Sergeant Anuhadux to begin. Note: He will not speak to you if you're an Iksar; illusions can help with this. *Bathezid Master Craftsman Work Requisition *Bathezid Master Outfitter Work Requisition *Bathezid Master Scholar Work Requisition Riliss Writs Speak to Preparations Officer Zekilius to begin. *Riliss Master Craftsman Work Order *Riliss Master Outfitter Work Order *Riliss Master Scholar Work Order Danak Shipyards Writs A group of writs for the Legion of Danak. Speak to Work Requisition Sergeant Zildrax to begin. *Danak Master Craftsman Work Requisition *Danak Master Outfitter Work Requisition *Danak Master Scholar Work Requisition ''See also: Tradeskill Quests'' Category:Tradeskill Quests Category:Quests Category:Tier_8_Quests Category:Tier_8_Solo_Quests Category:Solo_Quests Category:Timelines Category:Epic Timelines Category:Tradeskilling Category:Tradeskills